20 Years Later
by Rebel Sorceress
Summary: Uzumaki Yumi was always seen as the Hokage's failure of a daughter by everyone but now she sets out to prove them all wrong. However with rivals as teammates and enemies everywhere Yumi soon learns becoming a ninja will be harder then she thought.


Chapter 1: Real Ninja

Rap. rap. rap. Someone was knocking on Uzumaki Yumi's door. Slowly her eyes opened with a groan as she rolled over ignoring the tapping.

"Yumi? Sweetie? Are you awake?" Came the meek voice of her mother through the other side of the door.

"No!" the girl shouted as she brought her pillow down on top of her head. Despite the attempt to block out all sound her mother's voice still made its way to her ears.

"You're going to be late for your first day as a ninja and I don't think that…" however she never got to finish her sentence for upon hearing those words Yumi shot out of her room and past her mother. Uzumaki Hinata let out a small giggle as she watched her daughter frantically trying to get ready

Suddenly the commotion Yumi was causing stopped; all that could be heard was silence. Out of curiosity Hinata rounded the corner and peeked into the bathroom. There stood Yumi her deep blue hair falling around her shoulders, down to her back, her crystal blue eyes wide in shock. She was staring at her reflection. A silver headband carrying the leaf symbol glinted on her forehead. She was finally a real ninja. Hinata smiled to herself as she noticed the determination building in her daughter's eyes. It was the same determination her husband had whenever he set out to accomplish something. She knocked lightly on the door alerting Yumi to her presence. The girl spun around and jerked her thumb towards her headband.

"Look! I'm a real ninja now!"

"I know." said Hinata as she entered the room.

"You know what mom?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be the Hokage someday." Her mother blinked. When Yumi was little she always babbled about being the Hokage but when she entered the academy she dropped the subject completely and even avoided the topic. Hinata thought she knew why. Everyone treated her as the Hokage's daughter who couldn't live up to expectations. Because of this she'd tried to act like she didn't care about the ninja arts, and shunned the dirty looks cast her way when she, the honored daughter, failed her classes. So this sudden proclamation shocked her mother.

"W..why?"

"Because of something Dad said. He told me that it didn't matter what people thought, because I didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations. I just had to find what I wanted to do and try my hardest to reach my dreams. I love being a ninja Mom. I know that I'm… not the best at it but I want to be and I won't stop until I'm better then everyone before me!"

"Your father said that?"

"Well… those weren't his exact words. There were a lot more 'believe it's' and a metaphor about ramen but that's the gist of it." admitted Yumi. The two women stared at each other for a moment before they both erupted in giggles.

"You'd better get going or you're going to be late."

"Oh right! Bye Mom!" shouted Yumi as she scrambled out the door.

"Good bye future Hokage." whispered Hinata.

It wasn't long before Yumi reached the doors of the academy. She strutted in proudly and took her seat. Around her she could hear mutterings of:

"What's she doing here?"

"Didn't she fail?"

"I heard that she barely scrapped by, bottom of the group."

"The Hokage's daughter? Pathetic."

She ignored these words, shut them out and began to look for someone she knew. That's when she saw them. Her two girlfriends Akamichi Naomi, a sweet good natured girl who enjoys helping her father in the family restaurant, and Nara Saki, a bookworm who would rather read all day then work.

"Saki! Naomi! Yo!" shouted Yumi jumping up and down, waving to her friends. They waved back and started towards her.

"Could you be any more annoying?" sneered a voice from behind her. She bristled at the voice and spun around.

"Probably, Uchiha, but I doubt I could ever reach the annoyance level you've mastered." She spat at the boy in front of her. His black hair fell in spiky layers around his face, lined with streaks of red. His shirt had an obnoxiously large collar and far more zippers then necessary. "Anyway is there something you want, or do you just enjoy tormenting me?" By now there was a fair size crowd of the Uchiha's fan girls gathering all glaring venomously at Yumi.

The Uchiha smirked, the closest thing to a smile that ever crossed his face when they faced off. "Although I do enjoy seeing you squirm, you're in my way," he said, motioning to the Hyuga boy behind Yumi.

"See her squirm?" scoffed Saki, walking up behind him. "It sounds like you've got a sick little fetish, Uchiha."

"Ha!" laughed Yumi. "A fetish? For me? I wouldn't let him touch me with a twenty foot pole!"

"Like I'd want to touch you, you spoiled brat!"

"Me? Spoiled? Oh, right, like you're not Uchiha!"

"Come on guys break it up." said their old teacher as he walked in the room. Yumi moved aside bowing sarcastically as Uchiha walked past and took his seat beside the Hyuga. Saki and Naomi sat on either side of Yumi. "As you know today we will be putting you into groups of three. Tomorrow go to the designated area and wait for your jounin to arrive." Yumi sat and listened excitedly to the team numbers. First, Naomi was assigned to team, then Saki. Yumi felt her stomach drop. She knew that it was unlikely that the three of them would be put together but still…

"Team six. Uzumaki Yumi," This was it! "Hyuga Daisuke…" He was friends with that Uchiha jerk and seemed kind of stuck up but she could manage. "And Uchiha Hideki."

"No!" shouted Uzumaki and Uchiha in unison slamming their fists on the table. Snickers echoed throughout the room as the two glared at each other hatred filling their eyes.

"Why!" shouted Yumi later that evening as she paced back and forth in her living room; her mother looking at her kindly. "Why him? Hyuga I can handle but that Uchiha kid?! Ugh. I know you guys like his parents but honestly! He is just… ugh!"

"Great news!" shouted Naruto bursting through the door, Hokage robe flaring out behind him. "I got you and Uchiha Hideki put on the same team!" he said proudly.

"What!!" shrieked Yumi. Hinata shook her head apologetically.

"Wait, it gets better!" said Naruto obliviously. "Tonight we're going over to the Uchiha place to celebrate! Isn't that great?"

"Ahhhhhhh!! I swear, Dad! You are so… argh! Why don't you just stab me with a kunai? That would be less painful! Urh!" she shrieked running out of the room.

Naruto blinked.

"What did I do?" he asked in shock. Hinata smiled sadly and shook her head.

A/N: Well there's chapter 1 folks! I don't know if I'll continue with this or not but enjoy!


End file.
